


Pleated Pants

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Quickies, Riding, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't just pleated, they were <i>fitted</i>. And while Daichi certainly didn't have any extra body fat, for someone of his waist size he was <i>dense</i>. So these pants, these pleated fitted pants, they weren't just good fashion. They were a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>A force Sugawara <i>really</i> wanted to reckon with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleated Pants

Daichi was wearing pleated pants.

Sugawara shifted in his seat uncomfortably, fidgeting with his plate while he attempted not to stare too hard at his captain.

Daichi was across the room, chatting happily with another guest. He laughed, his big shoulders shaking and eyes squinting in reaction. Daichi had a very honest face. But even endearing facial expressions couldn't keep Suga's eyes from slipping downward.

Sugawara's gaze trailed down Daichi's muscular neck, worked over the soft loll of his shoulders. He couldn't help but take note of the way Daichi's shoulders challenged the thin white fabric of his button-down, and how every movement was a visible shift beneath crisp cloth. Then his eyes were step-laddering down the buttons at the front of his shirt, soon reaching the pinched fabric of a shirt tucked into pants. There was a taunting edge of black fabric, then a black leather belt wrapped around sturdy hips. But then there were the pants, and that was the real problem.

They weren't just pleated, they were _fitted_. And while Daichi certainly didn't have any extra body fat, for someone of his waist size he was _dense_. So these pants, these pleated fitted pants, they weren't just good fashion. They were a force to be reckoned with.

A force Sugawara _really_ wanted to reckon with.

They fit Daichi perfectly in the hips, then stretched out over thick thighs likened to tree trunks. Anyone who has seen Daichi in his uniform knows; his thighs are blocks of carved marble perfection. When he dug a spike or serve, the vibrations rippled through his body but he was always so perfectly grounded, always so fixed in his placement. He was an immoveable wall and completely unshakeable. When he planted his feet against the ground it was absolute. The floor of the court would surely give way before his legs would.

Daichi shifted his weight, his thigh flexing beneath the tested stretch of black fabric. Sugawara nervously ruffled his bangs. Was that sweat? Was he _sweating_?

Daichi turned his back to Suga to address someone else who had spoken to him and _ooh, sweet God_.

Suga put his face in his hands. The impossibility of Daichi's perfect ass was at an all time high tonight. Sugawara was sure that in this very moment, in this place in time and history, there was not a single ass that could out perform this ass right here.

Suga appealed to any god that would allow him to get through this party without misfortune.

When Suga opened his eyes It was still there, in all Its glory and perfection. The innate roundness, the perk and lift. The pants accentuated the under curve, the dip before it met with the hard lines of the back of his thigh. Suga vaguely thought about biting it.

"Suga!"

Sugawara snapped back to attention to see Daichi beckoning to him. Suga stood and traversed the space between then, stepping in next to Daichi and smiling brightly as he was introduced. Daichi went on for awhile, and Suga was sure to smile and nod and add small commentary for the people around them. But then Daichi was patting his chest, front pant pockets, back ( _Jesus_ ), and looking to Suga with big eyes, "Do you know where I put  my wallet?"

 _Well it certainly wouldn't fit in those back pockets_ , is what Sugawara _wanted_ to say. However, he was able to wrangle it in for a long enough moment to say, "Have you checked your coat?"

They politely dismissed themselves, then were heading to the spare bedroom where all the coats had been piled up.

"I know I had it when we got on the train..." Daichi was musing to himself.

As Suga entered, he quietly closed the door behind them.

"Ah!" Daichi said, having found his wallet after rifling through his coat, "You were right Suga, I--" and then he turned around and Suga was right there, staring up at him with almost hurt eyes. "Suga!" he said, surprised, "What's wrong?"

Sugawara's brows knit together and he ran his hands slowly around Daichi's hips. Daichi raised an eyebrow and was starting to say, "Oi, Suga--"

"Are you trying to torture me?"

Daichi stopped abruptly, blinking at Suga's purely inquisitive expression. "What?" ended up being all he could muster, a slight nervous laugh backing the word.

"Those pants, Daichi," Suga said, closing his eyes and sighing. "Those pants are going to kill me."

Daichi looked down, "My pants... Suga, what are you talking about?" He cocked his head in confusion.

Suga's eyes shot open to give Daichi a pointed look, "I'm talking about this." With his words Suga ran one hand around Daichi's hip, firmly groping his ass. The other he ran down his thigh, fingernails lightly scraping against the fabric.

"Oh," Daichi said, breaking eye contact and sending his gaze to the floor. His cheeks reddened, "I didn't know you liked them so much..."

Then Suga was moving his palm against the zipper of Daichi's pants.

"Woah, Suga!" Daichi said, holding up his hands reflexively.

"What?" Suga asked, peering up at him with an innocent grin, "Don't I deserve thanks for coming with you to your cousin's birthday party?"

"W-well, yes," Daichi began, his concentration slipping, "You certainly do deserve a... reward for that, but in this place..."

"It will be fine," Sugawara replied with infinite confidence as he jerked Daichi's shirt up from the cinch of his belt. His hand moved upward, sliding against all the hardened muscle.

"It will certainly not be fine!" Daichi hissed, his voice dropping low as if everyone wasn't downstairs. Then he blinked, "And when did you close the door?"

Suga beamed at him. Daichi sighed.

"Suga..." Daichi began, but was cut off when Suga pushed at his chest. Daichi swayed in place slightly and blinked at him, confused. Suga pointed to the floor.

"On the ground," he stated firmly.

Daichi's eyes grew in disbelief. "Suga, we can't!"

Suga pushed at him again, then purred against his neck, "Please. I'll be quick for you." His tongue flicked at Daichi's ear. Daichi slowly felt his resistance giving way in the same way he felt himself slowly being pushed to the floor.

Soon he was on  his back and Suga was on top of him. Sugawara pushed up Daichi's shirt, kissing his pecs, his stomach, the sensitive skin just above the waist of his pants and over his hips. His hands were all over Daichi's legs, squeezing and kneading his thighs as his lips left wet little prints across his lower abs. Then he was unbuttoning, sliding down a zipper.

"We really shouldn't," Daichi heard himself say with close to zero conviction. Suga wasn't listening anyway. He was grinning at the half hard length that he was pulling from Daichi's pants. Before Daichi had any more time to lecture Suga, he pulled Daichi's length into his mouth.

Suga smiled around Daichi's cock as he watched Daichi's hips tense reflexively, arching slightly off the carpet and further into Suga's mouth. As much as Suga wanted to worship Daichi's thighs all night, he wasn't a liar. He planned to do this succinctly.

He whirled his tongue around Daichi's cock while his hands slid up and around Daichi's thighs. While his mouth moved into a proven rhythm his fingers explored, tracing thinly masked lines of muscle. His thumbs slid of the inside of Daichi's thigh, toying with the crease of thigh and ass and length when he reached it.

Daichi's breath hissed into his mouth, and for as much as he loved watching Suga's cheeks hollow out around his cock he had to turn his head away from the sight for fear of losing control of his voice.

Suga went until Daichi was rock hard against his lips. He stood then, kicking off his pants unceremoniously and ignoring the somewhat frightened expression on Daichi's face. Suga knelt back down, wetting his fingers in his own mouth.

"Suga, I can--"

But Daichi was cut off by Suga reaching around and sliding his fingers into his own entrance. He gasped, his voice carrying slightly in the pleasured notes that left his throat. When Suga reopened his eyes Daichi's gaze was anchored to him, riveted, unmoving. His cheeks were flushed, which helped Suga feel a small bit better about his own cheeks burning brightly.

He explored himself only briefly, pinching his eyes against the pressure, but sighing against the welcome sensation. Daichi may have been unsure in the beginning, but he was certainly focused now. Suga withdrew his fingers and made no delay as he hovered over Daichi's length, touching the tip to his entrance lightly. Daichi's eyes grew wide, blinking furiously against his nerves.  

Suga smiled then, all too innocently, and carefully watched his partner's face twist as he sunk over his cock.

A deep growl rose from Daichi's throat, and his hands shook against Suga's hips in an effort not to pull him down further, faster.

Sugawara's gasp was that of someone who had just resurfaced from a deep dive and craved oxygen. His head tipped back, tension built across his shoulders, shivering down his spine. He continued to slide down slowly, feeling himself resist and adjust with every few centimeters. Searing heat filled him as he closed his eyes. Once Suga's hips were interlocked with Daichi's he paused, opening his eyes to look down. Daichi was enraptured, staring at Suga's face and shivering with repressed need. His chest heaved heavily under Suga's gaze. Suga smiled.

Then he moved, finding a rhythm quickly as heat blistered behind his eyelids and tore out across his veins. As he moved, Daichi's palm took hold of Suga's length, stroking with the same strong rhythm as the one that moved their hips.

Suga gasped, flinching up into the motion without thinking. Suga's fingers desperately clutched Daichi's sides and hips, feeling as if he might float off somewhere without his anchor.

This was possible because they knew each other so well. The consistent bobbing rhythm Daichi loved, the way Daichi slid his thumb over Suga's now slippery head every third or fourth stroke to force a consistent build of pleasure. Suga felt himself sighing out moans, heard Daichi wrangling his normal animalistic growls into small and desperate grunts. This was exactly was Suga needed. He felt so full and perfect and _satisfied_. He felt his lips pulling up in the slightest even as he rode his partner, even has his body began to tense with every thrust that Suga forced a little deeper.

Suga still climbed quicker than he thought he would. Heat building constantly in his limbs, his climax hit suddenly. He felt himself reflexively whimper Daichi's name as he came over his hand, his hips jerking out of pace and shivering erratically.

Daichi grunted in apparent surprise, but it didn't slow him any. He wasn't far behind, and Suga watched him bite back a moan as he released inside him, his rough hands firmly grabbing at Suga's hips and squeezing into them just before the point of pain. He kept them there as he rode out the end of his orgasm, then they slid off Suga's body, hitting the floor like dead weight.

Daichi's chest heaved as he tried to regain his composure, and Suga slid off of him, wincing at the sudden emptiness and friction. He redressed as quickly as possible and then made sure to deliver a bright smile to Daichi, who looked entirely harassed.

After rejoining the party, Suga engaged more with other groups. However he was still catching glimpses of Daichi, still seeing those strong legs in those thin pants. As Daichi was getting a drink Suga passed by him and said with what was nonchalance as much as it was conviction, "Again when we get home." He walked by without stopping.

Suga tried not to smile too brightly when Daichi dropped his drink.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
